Route : Memory
by KuroharukaScience
Summary: A OneShot of Shintaro meeting Ayano after she has died. Rated T for slight violence. Kagerou Project belongs to Jin (Shizen No Teki P) not by me.


**Route : Memory**

"Stop it..." The albino boy barely was able to speak, both from a mixture of shock and slight fear. The unbearable silence was only broken by the small sounds of whimpering and sobbing in the distance of the gray space.

It was unreal, almost like something out of a story, but this was no happy ending, not in this place.

The space they were in was gray, and the only colors were red, black, yellow, white and blue. The other colors were faded away, somehow. Even the skin tones were achromatic.

"Make it... Stop..." Konoha gripped at his chest in pain. "Haruka..." the voice comforted him, and it also irritated him. 'I am Haruka, right?' he asked himself. 'right?'

"S-shut up!" he shouted in anger which was a new experience for this idiotic boy. His red eyes gazed at the computer screen on the desk in front of him, the only object for what seemed like miles. The blue person in the computer was crying. "Please, Haruka, Listen to me-" He threw the chair to his left, leaving a dent in the floor.

"Ene, you know, i always thought..." He fell to the floor closing his eyes. "Your amazement to the online gaming world was dumb... a girl playing a game like Dead bullet? gross, it's revolting." Ene was shaking her head and gasped as he looked up at here, grin on his face and yellow eyes.

"I never loved you. I would never have loved such a disgusting 'Human'. You were a disgrace, I hated you, you deserved to die."

"Haruka! What are you saying!? no, Stop it... Stop it now! please! d-don't hate me..." He put his hands through the screen somehow and rubbed her soft face. "I hate you, Takane. you are disgusting!" he punched her face and took his hands out of the monitor, before tossing it aside, smashing it to pieces.

he stared at what he had done and moved back. "n-no... Stop it! I don't want... to hurt them..." konoha gasped for air, as though he was drowning.

Mary, Ayano and shintaro were at the side. Ayano was shaking her head. "haruka, you could never do this, you are not him." Shintaro stated, although he was scared he tried to stay brave.

"Shut up you... I will kill you. No wait, I will kill Ayano in front of you, what about that?" Shintaro tightened at the words his friend had said.

"Ayano, run." he turned to her, ordering her away. Ayano stood up. "No, Shintaro, Little white-haired girl, you have to run, I'm already dead, you have a chance to live still." she stood in front of what was once Konoha and formed a weak, fake smile. "If it will make you happy, please go ahead. Kill me."

"Ayano!" Shintaro grabbed her hand. "D-don't leave me again! I'm sorry! please!" Ayano untied her scarf and wrapped it around him. "I'm sorry i died. please, don't blame yourself, but you can still live, please go."

Tears formed at his eyes but he let them spill over. "Ayano..." He looked up at Konoha and moved his red jacket around Ayano. "if i get your scarf, you can have this."

It all happened so quickly. Shintaro threw red sissors from his pocket and stabbed them into the monster's neck. "I won't... I WILL NEVER LET YOU HURT AYANO!" the red blood burst out of the boy in a fit of dancing flames. he screamed and screamed, but with more stabbing, the albino boy was silenced.

Shintaro turned to Ayano, blood splattered over his face and smilied. "Ayano... I love you." he opened his arms and embraced her fragile figure.

"...Shintaro..." Ayano didn't hug back. She didn't laugh with him. She was scared. Scared of the boy that was her friend. the boy that she talked to almost every day. The boy that she loved. "Ki...sa...ragi..." Konoha mumbled. Shintaro greeted him with a stab to the eye, leaving the sharp tool there, Ayano now had blood on her.

"Don't worry, I can protect you now, Ayano." he held her closely, and she was too fearful to speak. "It will be okay, now. I will destroy anything that tries to hurt you. I will be your savior. I will become kind for you. I can be your hero in this blood-stained red."

* * *

**Well, i don't really know what this is... Kuroha killed everyone including Marry and they all met Ayano. Please review because that is why i write! thank you for reading!**


End file.
